Orcus/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icefern and Edme Info There's a group led by a scientist named Orcus who has caused everyone to black out suddenly, but that's just the beginning. When everyone woke up, everyone felt as though they're the opposite of who they are. Villains feel like heroes, and heroes like villains. RP Characters Orcus (Edme) Faolan (Edme) Eupin (Edme) Sheik (Icy) Zelda (Icy) N (Ftag) Falco (Icefern) Arbiter (Icefern) Shade (forge) Iggy (Minecraft) Sunburn (Minecraft) In Terra... In an abandoned factory on the planet of Terra, a team of scientists were working. ✯ Edme ✯ 23:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Zelda was reading a letter. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Eupin and Faolan were walking around Terra, for Faolan had promised Eupin that he would help him return to his home planet. ✯ Edme ✯ 00:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter was leaning against a tree, sharpening his sword. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 00:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) A portal opened and a teenage boy in a dark black hoodie walked out. He laughed, but he was not in a good mood.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) N recognized Zelda from his first adventure and greeted her. Ftaghn Talk 20:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) The teenage boy opened up his hoodie to reveal a dark red cap. He threw this on the ground and pulled his hoodie back up. Then, he walked over to where N was.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," said Zelda to N. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) The teen boy was hiding. He popped out as if by magic next to N and concealed himself in a shadow.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:51, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Faolan and Eupin noticed Zelda and N. They padded up to them. ✯ Edme ✯ 02:45, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The teen boy seemed to suddenly appear or materialise next to Eupin. There was a dark presence about him. He walked up and grunted, as if to gain their attention.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Iggy showed up with his brand new shark-tooth necklace. Sunburn, who was hired by Tsunami to watch Iggy's every move, looked at the teen and the rest of gang. "Hello, Iggy is bragging about his cheap necklace. He looks like a girl." Sunburn said. *Minecraft*(I need to fix this signature!) N said hello to Faolan and Eupin, then noticed the dark boy. "Well? What is it that you want?" Ftaghn Talk 01:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) The teen boy grunted again. It was if he could not talk. He thought that N seemed like him, in away. The boy blurted out "Names...." --Johnson ace (talk) 15:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) "First off, who are you?" Falco asked, suspicious. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 16:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) He grunted again and said "My name...Shade...Darius Shade, or Dan i've heard lifeforms call me..." He paused. " Go on. Tell us then..."--Johnson ace (talk) 19:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) "I'm F-" Falco was interrupted by Arbiter. "I don't know about pidgeon face here, but I'm Arbiter" he said, carelessly pointing his sword. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) N told Dan that he was welcome to join their group. Ftaghn Talk 23:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (I don't know what to do about Orcus DX) Faolan introduced both himself and Eupin to the newcomer. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ( what do you mean Edme?) Shade pulled out a top hat and pulled out some crystals. " I always give these to Lifeforms on my first greetings with then..." Tell us why you are here..."--Johnson ace (talk) 15:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hang on." N was suspicious. "Are those crystals harmful?" Ftaghn Talk 09:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC) There was no reply from Shade. "Oh, did i say my name is Dan? My name is Aaron. Just call me Shade..." He paused. "Now, i have heard about the things going on in this planet..."--Johnson ace (talk) 15:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hang on..." N trusted the newcomer less and less every second. Ftaghn Talk 23:08, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Eupin looked surprised, "What do you mean?" --- Meanwhile, the scientist Orcus walked out of his lab. ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 03:32, July 11, 2013 (UTC) "There are too many things that this guy isn't sure about..." Ftaghn Talk 11:59, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Shade looked at a passport stating his indentification and on it, it said 'Seth Shade' and he did not relise but he had dropped it. He was to busy looking at the other things in his rucksack. He found a map. His plan was taking shape. The only problem was N, whom he thought was a little like him.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC Arbiter saw Orcus out of the corner of his eye and went towards the lab. Falco was still unsure about the newcomer. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 16:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Shade followed Arbiter into the lab and he was curious.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Iggy and Sunburn looked worried. The duo followed. (Just got series 2 Spyro today! =D) *Minecraft*(I need to fix this signature!) N closely watched Shade as he entered the lab as well. Ftaghn Talk 19:20, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hello N!" shouted out Iggy. Sunburn just looked their and shook his head in shame. Drobot Arbiter hissed at Iggy, "You obviously don't know stealth!" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 23:29, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sunburn got so mad he quitely scorched Iggy. Drobot "Now... How about you two just stay there while I st- I mean look at some va- stuff," Arbiter told them as he went farther in. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 01:23, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Cynder appered nearby and shadow dashed so no one saw her. Sunburn looked p(beep!)ed at Iggy and walked on. Drobot Orcus soon heard an explosion as he was walking, and ducked down, but blacked out (everyone blacks out here.) ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 02:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter was holding a small vile as he blacked out. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sunburn and Iggy had no idea what happened. They felt differnt. Cynder was still blacked out. Drobot "What is this?" Arbiter snarled as he threw the vial. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Eupin woke up with the urge to... steal something. He woke up Faolan by biting his tail. "Ouch! What are you doing?" Faolan snarled. He pinned Eupin down. ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 05:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Falco approached the two. "Who cares what he's doing?" He started pulling out his laser. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Eupin grinned and snatched Falco's laser. He ran off towards the lab. ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 05:06, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hey you mutt!" Falco called out as he chased after Eupin. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Thry tho geth me, you shicken-face!" Eupin shouted, with the laser in his mouth. He jumped into the lab through a window. ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 05:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Falco almost caught Eupin before he jumped through the window and instead faceplanted into the wall. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Ha ha ha!" Eupin laughed, but one of the scientists from the lab grabbed him and took the laser. He returned the laser to Falco. "Here you go, sir!" ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 05:17, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Falco grabbed the laser and pointed it towards the scientist. "Who... Are you?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:19, July 15, 2013 (UTC) The scientis raised his hands in the air and said, "I can't tell you that, but-" one of the scientist's colleagues interrupted him, "Excuse me sir, but I need to ask you to put your laser down." ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 05:22, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Put it down or... what?" Falco still held the laser up. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:25, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "You've been standing there for a while now, I'm surprised you didn't notice that you're surrounded," the scientis said. ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 05:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Falco glanced to the side real quick and realized he was surriounded. "So what if I'm surrounded?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "A large group of scientists against a bird man? I believe we have the advantage." ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 05:33, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Key word, believe. You believe you have the advantage," Falco said as he slid between the group and ran away. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:36, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, isn't her going in the direction where that hunter left a bear trap?" one of the scientists asked. ✯ Edme ✯ Now go eat your vegetables. 05:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay